


Market Day

by Playing_Passerine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_Passerine/pseuds/Playing_Passerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redheads have a long history of causing trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Market Day

Diagon Alley, Market Day. 

Some hawking their wares, others looking for entertainment and deals. 

Witches eyed the handsome artist with his scruffy red pony-tail. The children pet his dog, dismissed his art as utter shit and left.

After all, Fred and George were selling their wares too. And what was the art of a color-blind painter to the Weasley twins?

The twins, in their dragon hide finest, retold their best tale.

“…no, the best…

“…don’t believe you…”

“…and that swamp!”

The eavesdropping pavement artist chuckled.

“I take it you’re proud of them.” The dog growled.

“Yeah.” The original prodigal grinned.


End file.
